Who Am I Now?
by CherryLips0056
Summary: Previous to Carter Hall's funeral. Stargirl is having doubts about being a hero as she is the only surviving member of the JLA when Green Arrow shows up.  Will his advice help or hurt?


Courtney Whitmore gazed down at the bright booming city of Metropolis from the roof of one of its most popular buildings. She couldn't help but think about everything. Her mind fluttered with thoughts of how after one simple day, everything had changed. She was alone in the world.

"Don't get to close to the edge there," Oliver Queen joked, appearing in his Green Arrow uniform, "I don't think that staff of yours will come in handy."

Oliver was one person in the team that Courtney wasn't completely fond of. He was extremely cocky, and very self-centred. Not exactly team material if you asked her.

Courtney didn't pretend to laugh at the joke, or make up some rude comeback to defend herself, she just stood there, staring out into the lights. She didn't want to talk, at least not with him, but he was the one person that found her. There had to be some chance in there, right?

"No snarky comeback? No hysterical laugh?" Oliver questioned, "What's wrong?"

She paused at first; deciding whether or not she was willing to talk to him. "It's only me left," She finally said, not moving a muscle.

"What do you mean by that?" Oliver asked, "You have all of us."

"No," She shot, turning around rapidly, "You don't get it!" Tears started running down her cheeks, "You haven't suffered the loss that I have! I've lost my mentors, my teammates, my only true friends!"

Courtney was now angry, but she was crying. The recent loss of Hawkman completely destroyed her. She didn't want to be a hero anymore if she couldn't fight with her team. She gave up, she quit. Stargirl wasn't one of Metropolis' heroes anymore.

"I know loss better than anyone," Oliver said, "And I also know the dark twisted path you're going down right now. And what you really need is friends, because we're only here to help you Courtney."

"Your team is a joke! And none of you are my friends!" Courtney cried, "I'm done trying to be this hero facade that clearly, I'm not cut out for!"

"Courtney, you we're born to be a hero. We all were!" Oliver said, "You can't seriously be giving up like this."

"I am," Courtney said as she left the ledge she was standing on, to go to the door that led to the stairs. As she started making her way there Oliver grabbed her arm, "Let go of me!"

"Courtney! Listen to me!" Oliver said. Courtney's anger slowed down and she took a few deep breaths to calm herself, "You may be the only standing member of the J.L.A., and that's why we need you even more than you can imagine. You represent something that has lasted forever upgrading a little. You can carry on the legacy of those before you by doing the right thing and stopping the crime of the world. Make your ancestors proud Courtney, and fight for what you believe in."

Courtney just stared at Oliver for a moment, then smiled, "Deep enough there Oliver."

Oliver chuckled, "At least I got through to you."

Courtney became serious again, "I'm not ready to go back yet."

Oliver nodded, "Well when you are, come see me." Oliver tossed Courtney her Stargirl uniform that she threw away. She caught it, and then looked up at Oliver. He smiled at her, and then he was gone.

Courtney gazed down at her uniform. What was the right thing to do?

...

Courtney entered Oliver's office with a loud boom. He took his attention off the computer screen to look up at her.

"I'm ready," She said.

"Good," Oliver said. He stood up from his desk and walked over to Courtney and handed her an envelope. She opened it to find a check, and this check had more money on it then she could ever imagine.

"Oh my God," Courtney gasped, "What is this?"

"That should be enough for tuition to Met-U, and fairly well sized dorm room," Oliver smiled at her.

"There's more than enough for that on here," Courtney said astonished.

"Yeah I know," Oliver said, "The rest is your pay check."

"Pay check?"

"Welcome to Queen Industries, Ms. Whitmore." Oliver welcomed her.

"Wait, this can't be happening," Courtney said, "I'm a high school dropout. These kinds of things don't really happen for people like me."

"Nothing to worry about," he assured, "I've told your teachers your state and they're going to work with you at your level. And you're just starting out here as an assistant, but once you're out of Met-U you can move up."

"Oliver I don't know what to say," Courtney said speechless.

"Yes would be good."

Courtney wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

"Anything for a fellow teammate."

Courtney released the hug, and smiled at him, "Stargirl, reporting for duty."


End file.
